


Scènes lettrées - #15 : T H A N O S

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Scènes lettrées [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Snippet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: La victoire était là, après tant d'années perdues en sang inutilement versé. Pourtant, c'était avec une grande amertume que Thanos acceptait ce dénouement qu'il avait toujours attendu avec impatience.
Series: Scènes lettrées [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/725175





	Scènes lettrées - #15 : T H A N O S

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou :3 Je déterre ce recueil poussiéreux pour enfin vous offrir deux textes supplémentaires ! C'est pas génial, ça, hein ? ;)

**T** ant d'années de patience, tant de sang versé alors que la mort aurait pu leur être plus douce... **H** abitué désormais à ce déploiement de violence regrettable, Thanos peinait presque à se rendre compte que tout cela touchait enfin à sa fin.

 **A** lors que les six Gemmes ornaient enfin le Gant d'Infinité qu'il avait volé aux Nains de Nidavellir, le Titan aurait dû avoir pour unique pensée le fait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir rééquilibrer l'univers presque en douceur.

 **N** on, ce grand moment se trouvait gâché par la douleur et la culpabilité. **O** h, quel monstrueux père il faisait...

 **S** a victoire, il l'avait toujours imaginée avec Gamora fièrement à ses côtés.

**Author's Note:**

> Tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même, mon cher Titan Fou :/


End file.
